


My Favorite Person

by comicc_bookk_jawnss



Series: Damie Holidays [3]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicc_bookk_jawnss/pseuds/comicc_bookk_jawnss
Summary: Dani and Jamie celebrate their first Halloween in Vermont.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Damie Holidays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143938
Kudos: 38





	My Favorite Person

“It’s okay! I got it, I got it!”

Having seen Jamie jump back from a flower pot just as she’d opened the door to The Leafling, Dani ran in, clapping Jamie’s shoulder as Jamie backed toward the front counter, then continued on to where she’d been standing. A moment later she had the spider cupped between her hands.

“I’ll be right back, mkay?”

Jamie nodded, flush against the counter. After stepping back into the crisp October air to rehome it on a small tree across the street, Dani returned to find Jamie awkwardly shuffling with her hands in her pockets, staring at the floor.

“Thanks.” She cleared her throat. “Sorry.”

“Jamie.”

They’d been over this countless times — that there was no need for her to apologize to Dani, who, for one, did not have arachnophobia and, for two, was acting entirely of her volition.

“Sorry,” Jamie replied automatically, then groaned. “Fuck me.”

Jamie groaned even louder, rolling her eyes, then trudged over to the coat rack, dug her wallet out of her coat and stepped behind the counter.

Since they’d opened last February, Jamie had been trying to curb her cursing at work so as not to drive away customers.

Dani had suggested a swear jar as a joke, but Jamie had liked the idea. And it had proved to be somewhat effective, though she had had to switch from dollar bills to quarters fairly quickly in the interest of still having cash left at the end of each week.

Whatever was in the jar at the end of each week was supposed to be Dani’s to spend however she chose. But Dani, of course, had wanted to spend it on Jamie, so Jamie had instead suggested they hold onto it until the end of each quarter and then donate that amount to charity.

Dani had loved that idea. So that’s what they’d been doing, neither pointing out that while it was a more noble use of the money, it was still a form of positive reinforcement and very likely part of the reason Jamie had only managed to marginally cut back.

Dani laughed now as Jamie deposited her coin in the jar beside the register, returned her wallet to her coat pocket, then walked back over to her.

“Hi,” Dani said, still giggling.

“Oh, Jesus! Hi, Poppins.” Jamie shook her head as she leaned in to quickly kiss Dani’s cheek. She’d seen her a couple hours ago, but Dani had only just arrived at the shop after a dentist appointment. “How was… ”

Dani smirked as Jamie trailed off. She’d still been in her pajamas when Jamie had left their apartment, so Jamie hadn’t seen her Halloweeen costume yet.

And this was actually the first year they were doing costumes. Having been on the road last year they’d settled for candy and a movie marathon. It had been no less enjoyable, of course. But they had been looking forward to finally getting fully into the tradition now that they were settled in Vermont, especially Jamie who had explained that Halloween wasn’t really much of a thing in England.

Jamie, gripping Dani’s upper arms, looked her up and down now, though Dani’s costume was partially obscured by her coat.

“Wow.” Dani blushed as Jamie’s mouth hung open slightly. “Are you, uh… what’s-er-name?”

Dani raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

“Ya know… ”

Jamie stepped back and did the pose.

“Oh, Rosie the Riveter?”

“That’s it.”

Jamie returned to her normal stance.

“Good guess - ”

“Oh.”

Jamie looked rather deflated. Dani stepped closer, taking her hand.

“No, it _was_! But this one’s blue.” Dani pointed to the bandana her hair was currently wrapped up in. Jamie cocked her head. “Hers is red.”

“Ah, guess I must’a slacked off in my American propaganda posters of World War II class.”

Dani laughed as she started walking over to the coat rack, still holding Jamie’s hand.

“That does sounds like you.”

“Oi!” Jamie shot back as she helped Dani out of her coat and put it on the rack for her.

“So… ”

Jamie was smiling as she turned around and then went slack-jawed and doe-eyed as it finally clicked.

She’d recognized that Dani was wearing _her_ bandana and that Dani was wearing denim trousers that looked like they belonged to her overalls. But it hadn’t occurred to her that…

“You’re… ” Dani nodded encouragingly. “Me?”

Dani, who was wearing one of Jamie’s tank tops underneath the overalls, Jamie’s striped and multi-colored button down unbuttoned over top and Jamie’s gold chain around her neck, smiled widely and stepped closer, taking both of Jamie’s hands.

“I wanted to go as my favorite person.”

Jamie’s eyes immediately started watering, and she cleared her throat.

“Thanks a lot, Dani. Now I can never wear any of this again.”

Dani laughed.

“Why?”

Jamie scoffed as if it was obvious. She stepped back and gestured at Dani.

“’Cause ya look so much hotter in it!” Jamie pouted. “You’ve ruined ma whole look.”

“Not your _whole_ look.” Dani nodded down to her feet, as she stepped forward and retook Jamie’s hands, and Jamie noticed Dani was wearing her own trainers, or sneakers, as she called them. “Your feet are too small, remember?”

Jamie’s feet were an _adorable_ half-size smaller than Dani’s, which they’d discovered fairly early on when they’d started sharing clothes here and there. Jamie scoffed again as she looked back up, catching Dani’s smirk.

“Just when I thought ya couldn’t sink any lower.”

“Me?” Jamie raised an eyebrow at Dani’s tone and started to smirk herself. “You’re closer to the ground.”

Dani giggled as Jamie’s smirk shattered.

“’M _not_ shorter!”

Dani laughed even harder. Jamie tried to keep a straight face but couldn’t quite manage it. She was impressed more than anything.

Even with the progress Dani had made in quipping — Jamie being a terrible influence, naturally — she normally couldn’t match Jamie this well. Dani was going method, apparently.

“Of course not.”

Before Jamie could get a retort in, Dani wrapped her arm around Jamie’s neck and put her in headlock, another result of Jamie being a bad influence on her.

Jamie had also opted for a fairly simple costume. As excited as she was to celebrate her first proper Halloween — they’d decorated the shop after hours on September 30, Dani taking the lead as the American and former teacher — Jamie had wanted to get the lay of the land before going all out. Plus, she was not keen to feel extra self-conscious interacting with customers.

So, she’d opted for an untucked white button down, black sunglasses that she’d hung on her shirt, white socks underneath tan shoes Dani had recently bought her and her usual boxer briefs underneath, much to Dani’s chagrin, pants. She’d already reassured Dani this morning that she would get fully in character once they got back home.

Jamie caught her glasses now as they were jostled free by Dani bending her down. Before Dani could knuckle her head — gently, of course — they looked up to find a customer walking in.

“Hello!” Dani said brightly, as Jamie choked back another laugh, her face flushing even more. Keeping her eyes on the customer, a woman a bit older than them who fortunately looked rather amused, Dani eased her grip, allowing Jamie to stand back up; took the glasses and put them on Jamie’s face; then put her hand on the small of Jamie’s back and gently nudged her out of the spotlight and back toward the plants. “How can we help you?”


End file.
